


Little Home

by BrokenTourniquet



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa, F/F, Family, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:44:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenTourniquet/pseuds/BrokenTourniquet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke handed her a kid that had been abandoned shortly before a shooting. Weeks later Lexa has grown attached to him and can't force herself to give him up 100% sure she doesn't trust the system.<br/>Octavia thinks the idea of the two keeping the kid is a bit ridiculous but adorable. Besides being an aunt is a good thing she's sure. </p><p>Part of an AU I want to write but probably won't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Home

**Author's Note:**

> SO the idea for this AU I have been sitting on for awhile. I haven't been able to write for a couple of weeks anyways. I love Modern AU's as well. 
> 
> The idea is Clarke and Lexa end up "fostering" a kid who is wanted by some fantastically bad people. Fast forward they'd actually like to keep him but need to protect him first. I like the idea of them both being equally motherly but awkward too because they've never raised a kid. Instead of killing Finn off in some horrific fashion I made him a dog. He gets Clarke's love and there's no awkward love triangle.  
> And NO Lexa is not actually a gang member. She grew up in the shady side of town and was picked to be the one (especially with her background) to help people take back their town and just became leader unwillingly. "Gang" is her main group of guys who actually served with her and will basically follow her anywhere. It's just easier for Octavia to call them that instead of posse or squad because Lexa claims they aren't a squad anymore. Lexa has accepted the role.  
> James name I may or may not change. 
> 
> If you'd like to see more let me know.

Taking a deep sigh, she sat down and crossed her arms frowning at the woman before her. There's a thin line, very thin line she could press. She was definitely pressing that thin line very closely.

"Do you even know what you're doing Lexa?" She asked groaning internally. The woman looked up letting her light smile drop.

"Octavia." She said in a warning tone. "No I don't but I can't just give him to-"

"Course you can! Just take the little runt to-" Murphy began. It wasn't until he was hit with a newspaper that he shut up. He gave Octavia a glare and frown. Octavia gave him a look and he plopped down sitting on a couch sighing inwardly.

They wouldn't know. Not exactly. Kids of the system had two outcomes, get a great family or get the worst of the worst and suffer just for existing because you're some assholes piggy bank. Unfortunately, she was the latter until Anya. The little guy in her arms squirmed and she turned back towards him with a soft kiss to the little guys soft head making him giggle with a toy in his hands.

"Look, Clarke was too busy but-" Murphy opened his mouth to argue, but her death glare shut him up quite well. "-she passed him to me and everything was chaotic." She looked down at him and sighed. "She's still trying to figure out who just left him there in the middle of it all. I would have helped, but I had-" Octavia's eyes lit up and softened at her.

"Had the little guy." She brought her fingers up to the nose of her bridge and rubbed it vicariously. "Well, what did Clarke say about this?" Lexa gave her a look. "You didn't tell her?"

"Not exactly. I haven't had the chance!" She exclaimed. "She said she was passed the kid and handed him to me then she ran off with Lincoln in hopes of-" Octavia nodded but it soon turned into laughter. Lexa's eyes narrowed at her. "What?"

"You know for being some big military type figure you are probably the person with the biggest heart and its kind of adorable." she tried not to let herself smile as the poor guy stood up and started grabbing at Lexa's face but it didn't work.

"Military type. Sure. So it's not owning your own gang now?" Octavia rolled her eyes.

"I don't completely agree with it-"

"I really don't want to fight about that-"

"-BUT, Let me finish. You have definitely made a change in this place. I can walk down the street without being held at gunpoint now." Lexa only looked at her for a short second and nodded before turning back to the boy at hand and smiling at his messy attempts to grab her lip and hair.

It was rather ridiculous to see ex-military 'gang' leader in leather playing with a baby. She didn't know how old he was, but he was old enough to smile and laugh at her fake attempts to eat his hand and kiss his cheek. It was adorable but what intrigued Octavia the most was how fastly Lexa bonded with him. Usually, she'd restrain herself from it but she just gave him immediately. The fact she kept himself and took a bit of a beating for the kid might have had something to do with it. Lexa was still sore. It had been weeks. She looked over at Murphy to find him gone and blinked. Was He..gone? When had the irritating

"Clarke has grown attached to James too you know," her attention snapped back to Lexa who was looking at her.

"James?" She asked.

She nodded. "James. He didn't have a name and we couldn't just call him the kid." She told her. Octavia understood.

"Have you thought about officially fostering him? If you can't find his parents?"

"Yea. No, I haven't told Clarke. I don't know if she'd-" Octavia put a hand on her shoulder and shook her head.

"Trust me she would. She wouldn't shut up about you two this morning." She laughed. Lexa rose an eyebrow. "He does need to be checked up beyond what medics checked for at that mall shootout?"

"Clarke's mom agreed to check him out." Told her with a sigh and stood up.

"Okay then. You really have thought of everything Commander Mom." Lexa's lips pressed in a thin line as Octavia laughed at the reaction and smiled. "I am a little honored you asked me one of Clarke's best friends about this before you asked her." Lexa shrugged. "Aunty O. Has a nice ring to it." Lexa's eyes rolled as Octavia disappeared into Lexa's kitchen.

She sat James back on the ground and watched him play. He didn't really care what he had in his hand as long as he was able to play with it. It was adorable in a way. He just wanted something to do. His bright green eyes looked up at her and she smiled as he took her finger in place of her hand. She used the other to go over his soft dirty blonde hair. He sat there in joy trying to chew on her hand until Finn (their golden retriever) came to watch him very protectively. She had to smile at how protective Clarke's dog was. Just simple bliss.

She knew it wouldn't last, though.


End file.
